Indirect Story of Feelings
by TwistxFall
Summary: Two men on a day out. One's got one of those 'hypothetical' stories, the other's supposed to tell him what he thinks. ...You do know that those 'hypothetical' stories are always about themselves though, right?


**I am making this ultra, super, mega, big decision to put this up. Like, major. See, this is a (relatively) romance story about G and Gozart. I know right, who would ever think to do a (relatively) romance story on THESE two? Heh, looks like I would. XD But I'm not putting this up for the reviews or attention (cause who would wanna pay attention to something that's not Hibari/Giotto/Tsuna/Mukuro or a smexy yaoi? No offense BTW) I just...well needed to slap some sense into me and actually use my account here. So... yeah XD**

**Onwards with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I, like, totally own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because as a mangaka I totally have time to write a fanfiction while drawing a comic that updates weekly! Yeah, no.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so there's this guy-"<p>

"And stop right there."

Cozart flinched to a stop, his intricate eyes widening a fraction as his companion came to stop in front of him, a knowing frown marred on his features.

"Seriously. I haven't even stepped five feet from your body and you're trying to ask troublesome questions…" G extended a hand carrying a simple piece of bread for his company of the hour.

After a murmured thanks and a bite out of the bread, Cozart turned a mildly flustered gaze at G. "You act as if you know what I'm going to ask."

"You're going to ask me to analyze a situation, probably yours, perhaps not. And it's probably something on _feelings._" The way G hissed out 'feelings' made Cozart suspect that G had been through something like this far too many times as he watched G lean on to the wall behind the two of them.

Nonetheless, it brought a smile on Cozart's face. "As expected of G to know what I wanted before even starting."

"Feh. It was easy to guess with those few words." Despite his sharp, but humble, words, his cheeks took on a pink hue, showing he was rather flattered by his words. It made Cozart chuckle.

'How endearing.'

"So? Are you going to continue with your dilemma on _feelings_?"

Cozart blinked out of his thoughts and gave a confused stare. "Eh? You're…willing to listen to me?"

"Why not? I've gained _experience_ from dealing with Giotto's issues. And the idiot has some serious issues. It's not a bother to tack on one more problem on the board."

Nonchalance was a trait that made G who he was, and it was a known fact that it was through his impassiveness that he showed he cared. Cozart felt flustered, a familiar burning sensation tingled at his cheeks and he pulled down the brim of his brown hat to hide it.

"…Thank you, G."

"Uh-huh. Hurry up before I change my mind."

Cozart took a moment to recollect himself, to kill the heat on his cheeks, before looking up thoughtfully.

"So…there's this guy."

"As established." G interrupted with a smirk.

"As established," Cozart agreed with a laugh.

"But in any case, this guy has two friends. But he finds himself thinking a lot about only one of his friends. …So only one of the two friends are important. I-In this story, at least."

"Wow. You're a bad story teller. You haven't even gotten to important details and I'm feeling lost already."

"Shut up, G." Cozart fingered the rim of his hat as he lowered his head, a blush surfacing again.

"…So this guy is always thinking about his friend. But thoughts he thinks aren't very…healthy, for a lack of a better word.

"I mean, the way he thinks about his friend is weird. When his thoughts first start, it's usually something mundane like, 'What is he doing?' or 'How is he feeling?' And those thoughts usually flow into how he would look; 'His hair would be fluttering behind his back if he was taking a stroll through town,' or maybe 'I bet that usual scowl on his face would be pronounced if his friend was annoying him.' Which leads to rather flattering thoughts. Kind of like, 'His frown suits him but…when he smirks is when he looks incredible.'

"A-And those thoughts don't stop there. They become, 'His smirk seems to fit perfect his face perfectly, how it lights up his eyes in mischief if he's feeling mischievous, smugly when he's feeling cocky and prideful, or how they seem to soften when he's happy.'

"…And if that wasn't weird enough, he…" Cozart felt his throat constrict and his heart rate pick up and he had to take a shuddering breath before he could restart his story.

It was the hard part.

"…He starts to think what it would be like if his friend turned that smirk onto him. What he would do. How he would turn and stare at him with a whisper of his name. How his hair would flutter into his face before flowing backwards as he would turn and start walking to him, smirk never fading. How his eyes would soften as he would stare into the guy's eyes and slide his hand against his cheek, his fingertips lightly massaging behind his ears, and then slipping to the nape of his neck. How he would tilt his head back slightly as his other arm would slide behind his waist and draw him closer, how he would lean down at the same pace, and as their bodies met, their…their…"

Cozart trailed of, not finding a need to continue the rest, and his trembling body, dried throat, reddened face, and rapid breaths preventing him from going on as well.

…G told him that the situation he was to analyze may or may not be related to him. Cozart knew very well that the situation, the problem, was his own problem. His feelings, thoughts, fantasies- they were all put into the story. And Cozart had a suspicion, an inkling, as to what it might mean.

"…So you want my opinion on the matter, huh?"

Cozart nodded, not trusting his voice as to the fact his body was yet in check.

"…Well, honestly this guy sounds gay."

And that brought Cozart out of his stupor. He burst out into laughter and couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes. As his laughter died down, he placed a hand on his stomach and used the other to wipe a few tears that formed at his eyes. He looked at G, whose poise was relaxed and his eyes closed with a soft smirk graced on his features and a cigarette hanging from those lips that he must have lit sometime during the story. G looked so oddly serene, that Cozart had to pause and stare at the sight, his breath blown away by it.

Cozart smiled quietly, "Yeah. He probably is."

G's smirk retook its normal sharpness with a quick quirk of his lips as he let out an "hmph" and Cozart could tell he was amused by the sound. His eyes opened and directed his stare at the cement at his feet before sliding his eyes to meet Cozart's and the intense gaze froze him in his spot. He could feel his body heat up all over again and mentally cursed himself for feeling this way.

"It also sounds like this guy's in love."

Cozart maintained eye contact with him before looking down.

"In love…"

In love…

Well… That was to be expected, now wasn't it? All the thoughts, daydreams, reactions to just a look… He was in love.

Cozart pulled down the brim of his hat over his eyes with a calm smile.

The idea sounded nice. Being in love with…

"So! Who did this story pertain to?"

Cozart sputtered and coughed, fist pounding hard on his chest and a red blush redder than his own eyes spreading across his face. Beside him, G raised a maroon eyebrow.

"What kind of reaction is that?"

"I-it doesn't matter who it was about!" Cozart ignored the most previous question and turned a flustered glare on his red haired companion.

G shrugged and held up his hands defensively, "Hey hey, I was just curious. Don't get too hyped about it." He gave a smirk around the cig before pushing himself off the wall and stretching, arms rising over his head and his back arching slightly.

"Well, Cozart," G paused to let out a pleased groan as his back popped in the right places, "I think I should be heading back."

"Eh? So soon?" Cozart felt his spirits drop and a longing to be by his side longer. It wasn't often G and Cozart would meet on afternoon strolls through the town. Cozart couldn't help treasure the time they could meet.

"Yeah. Lord knows what trouble that stupid fool Giotto can get into when I'm not there to regulate his activities."

"Ah… Yeah, you gotta keep your duties on top of everything, right?" Cozart forced a chuckle. It was admirable and purely understandable that G was bound to his (sometimes self-proclaimed) duty of watching over Giotto like a mother hen or watchful dog. And…Giotto was somebody anybody would, should, want to be beside. Limitless and encompassing. Like…like a sky. And the sky was…beautiful.

"But hey."

Cozart blinked up, eyes fixed on G's retreating back. An expectant silence formed between the two that didn't last long; Cozart heard G let out an amused huff before turning slightly and stared right into his eyes from over his shoulder. Cozart fought back the hard urge to shudder at the look; G's eyes were hard and soft at the same time, though the smirk was close to serenity, much like the one he wore just earlier.

"Keep an eye out for me and I'll do the same. I'm still expecting you to tell me who that guy is."

G turned his back and gave a wave from behind and Cozart smiled.

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye out for you."

But G can forget finding out that his story was about Cozart.

And don't get him started on G figuring out that Cozart's feelings were for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, it was simple huh? But it's fine with me. ^^<strong>

**...Alrighty folks, did you like it? Were you interested in a concept as 02C (or GxCozart. Whatever rows your boat)? Then stay tuned to my LiveJournal! (I believe I set it up as my homepage) There I'll be doing my best to do more 02C stories and fanarts to give a bit more attention to it! (Of course, I have some other stuff there too. Not much though.)**


End file.
